wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell in a Cell 2014
Hell in a Cell (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on October 26, 2014 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. It was the sixth annual Hell in a Cell event. Event summary Nikki Bella vs Brie Bella The Bella Twins clashed in a singles battle at WWE Hell in a Cell on WWE Network, while their sibling rivalry simultaneously escalated during one of the biggest E! “Total Divas” finales in history. It was Nikki who asserted herself as the dominant twin, viciously defeating Brie with a Rack Attack in their very first meeting in singles competition. With the loss to Nikki, Brie must now be her sister’s personal assistant for 30 days, otherwise be forced to quit WWE! During the emotional match in front of a capacity crowd at the American Airlines Center, Nikki begged her sister to quit while punishing her with painful hair pulls. Once “Brie Mode” got fired up, Nikki escaped from the ring, only to be taken out as Brie bravely launched herself through the ropes, taking out her sister. Nikki was sure she had the match wrapped up with a Rack Attack, but Brie kicked out and trapped Nikki in her husband, Daniel Bryan’s “Yes!” Lock. The “fearless” twin inched her way to the ropes though, forcing Brie to break the hold. After a big forearm by Nikki – similar to the one she hit her sister with at SummerSlam the night of her ultimate betrayal – she hit a second Rack Attack, finally sealing her twin’s fate. Rubbing salt in Brie’s wounds, Nikki chanted “Yes!” after her remorseless victory. The “fearless” Nikki rode a wave of momentum into Hell in a Cell, and promised to make Brie’s life a living hell with her vicious verbal attacks. Referring to herself the “wicked stepsister,” Nikki said she couldn’t wait to have Brie as her “little dirty Cinder-Bella.” Her wish has come true. In fact, she didn't wait long at all. Backstage at the American Airlines Center shortly after their match, Nikki kicked off her sister's 30-day servitude by forcing Brie to lug her baggage, pack her rental car, prep her reservations and deliver a smoothie with very specific ingredients — all of which were cruelly poured onto Brie's head by Nikki. It's not going to be a great month for Brie Mode. Big Show vs Rusev The hero of the Russian Federation, Rusev, faced his most daunting challenge at Hell in a Cell – the 7-foot tall, 440-poundBig Show. The animosity between both Superstars finally reaching a boiling point, The World’s Largest Athlete was ready to end Rusev’s reign of dominance with a powerful KO Punch. However, The Super Athlete shocked the WWE Universe, overcoming the American goliath and claiming another victory for Russia by submission. Infuriated following Rusev’s kick to a U.S. soldier trying to protect The American Flag, Big Show entered the bout at Hell in a Cell immediately mounting a furious offense. Nevertheless, Rusev battled through the initial flurry, wisely focusing his offense on Big Show’s knees, keeping the former World Champion off his feet. Further showing off his power, Rusev suplexed Big Show with relative ease. The WWE Universe in Dallas fell silent, witnessing the uncanny strength of the Russian grappler. However, Big Show’s American pride kicked in and he fought back – an effort that prompted Mark Henry to arrive at ringside to cheer on The World’s Largest Athlete. Rusev remained stalwart, taking down his giant opponent with another devastating kick before doing the same to The World’s Strongest Man. Further unleashing his wrath, Rusev delivered the final crushing blow to Big Show applying The Accolade and shockingly forcing Big Show to tap out. AJ Lee vs Paige As they say, keep your friends close, and your frenemies closer. Paige has certainly adopted that as her motto in her first six months as a WWE Diva. Few Divas rivalries have been as longstanding, evenly matched and nuanced as the ongoing tug-of-war for the Divas Championship between so-called “frenemies” AJ Lee and Paige. The two skilled athletes have been trading victories since April, but at Hell in a Cell, reigning champion AJ asserted her reign by scoring a decisive win against her longtime rival. Accompanying Paige to the ring in Dallas was her new “bestie,” the maniacal Alicia Fox. It seemed to be a match made in heaven for the two unpredictable Divas. But when Alicia attempted to insert herself into the showdown, AJ responded with a flurry of punches on Paige’s new ally. The bout itself was Paige’s to lose. “AJ Lee ripped my heart out and threw it in the bin. I’m going to rip her heart out and steal my best friend,” Paige said earlier, referring to the title at stake. She slammed her opponent into the ringside barricade and took control in between the ropes. What followed was a complete brutalization of the champion. AJ suffered vicious elbow strikes and limb-wrenching submission holds. Even when AJ managed to score a comeback, including a ring-rattling tornado DDT from the turnbuckles, Paige stopped the New Jersey native in her tracks. The challenger made a fatal mistake when the action spilled to ringside yet again, though. After climbing on top of the barricade that had worked in her favor earlier, Paige slipped and AJ took advantage. The champion rolled the English rookie onto the canvas, locked in the Black Widow and forced her longtime rival and “frenemy” to tap out. AJ managed to escape with her title. In the aftermath of AJ’s victory, Alicia attempted to console her “bestie,” but Paige responded with a hard slap to her ally’s jaw. Once again, the unorthodox Diva has made herself another “frenemy.” And she sure does like to keep them close by. Results * Singles match; the loser became the winner's personal assistant for 30 days and if she refused, she would have been fired: '''Nikki Bella defeated Brie Bella * '''Singles match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Big Show by submission * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''AJ Lee © defeated Paige (with Alicia Fox) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery HIAC14 Photo 062-4281559438.jpg HIAC14 Photo 063-2285132056.jpg HIAC14 Photo 064-374394043.jpg HIAC14 Photo 065-1633156141.jpg HIAC14 Photo 066-4166954391.jpg HIAC14 Photo 067-2405014785.jpg HIAC14 Photo 068-535199888.jpg HIAC14 Photo 069-1759621126.jpg HIAC14 Photo 070-136722915.jpg HIAC14 Photo 071-2132871541.jpg HIAC14 Photo 072-3861403855.jpg HIAC14 Photo 073-2435803225.jpg HIAC14 Photo 074-256638458.jpg HIAC14 Photo 075-2018299244.jpg HIAC14 Photo 076-3779435734.jpg HIAC14 Photo 077-2520951872.jpg HIAC14 Photo 078-117289425.jpg HIAC14 Photo 079-1912242503.jpg HIAC14 Photo 080-2411603244.jpg HIAC14 Photo 081-4172879290.jpg HIAC14 Photo 082-1638941696.jpg HIAC14 Photo 083-381121686.jpg HIAC14 Photo 084-2295587125.jpg HIAC14 Photo 085-4292137379.jpg HIAC14 Photo 086-1725792281.jpg HIAC14 Photo 087-299544719.jpg HIAC14 Photo 088-2170924318.jpg HIAC14 Photo 089-4133657992.jpg HIAC14 Photo 090-2527401069.jpg HIAC14 Photo 233-4140267827.jpg HIAC14 Photo 234-1755573392.jpg HIAC14 Photo 235-530897926.jpg HIAC14 Photo 236-2259520956.jpg HIAC14 Photo 237-4054498602.jpg HIAC14 Photo 238-1628807355.jpg HIAC14 Photo 239-370315309.jpg HIAC14 Photo 240-546291278.jpg HIAC14 Photo 241-1468567256.jpg HIAC14 Photo 242-3464617826.jpg HIAC14 Photo 243-3112628212.jpg HIAC14 Photo 244-669153879.jpg HIAC14 Photo 245-1357204161.jpg HIAC14 Photo 246-3387693947.jpg HIAC14 Photo 247-3203083245.jpg HIAC14 Photo 248-777270908.jpg HIAC14 Photo 249-1498613482.jpg HIAC14 Photo 250-966037263.jpg HIAC14 Photo 251-1318305689.jpg HIAC14 Photo 252-3617254947.jpg HIAC14 Photo 253-2694700725.jpg HIAC14 Photo 254-1056525078.jpg HIAC14 Photo 255-1241414528.jpg HIAC14 Photo 256-3505859130.jpg HIAC14 Photo 257-2817530540.jpg HIAC14 Photo 258-927926077.jpg HIAC14 Photo 259-1078474667.jpg HIAC14 Photo 260-314170572.jpg HIAC14 Photo 261-1707011162.jpg HIAC14 Photo 262-4239900128.jpg Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Lana Category:Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Alicia Fox Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Renee Young